


Three's Company

by SerenityXStar



Series: Exploits [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Extra pushy Marluxia, M/M, Other, Sneaky tongue rings, The awesome that is Luxord, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia just can't catch a break.  More stupid missions and Xaldin won't cooperate.  But after a little unexpected help from Luxord, no one can complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the Exploits Series.
> 
> This was the first threesome I ever wrote, and only one of two I've ever tackled. They make me nervous, trying to write them. An extra person to fit in and keep track of! But Luxord is too awesome to leave out and I like how it camr together. (Ha, bad pun /o\ )
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy! Anther part basically posted for the first time.

Gods but the castle could be boring. With thirteen Nobodies occupying the place, one would think there would always be something entertaining to occupy a body. And usually there was. But the Superior had been scarce for the past few days since his most recent meeting. As had Saïx, interestingly enough. He didn’t really want to dwell on that for long. He didn’t need images. Bad, bad images.

So, without a mission to occupy himself, he was reduced to wandering the vast white halls, looking for something to divert his mind from the creeping boredom. The Nobodies that had been sent on missions were slowly straggling back from their assigned tasks. He could always find someone to question. Getting out and doing things had to be more interesting than being stuck where he was, right?

Not necessarily.

With a sigh, he took a turn absently, his feet carrying him down an increasingly familiar path. It took him a moment to realize just where he was headed. Once he did, he blinked one, then allowed a smirk to twist his lips. Blue eyes shining, he strode more purposely towards the door that lay ahead.

~*~

“No.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Because I said no. Now hold still.”

“Fuck you! I want it. Now.”

“Damnit, Marluxia. I said no!” Xaldin growled, fingers gripping the Assassin’s hips harshly.

Marluxia hissed savagely, clawing at the Dragoon’s chest, fighting the hands, putting all his strength into pressing down. He’d just gotten back from yet another crap mission, courtesy of Xemnas and his first action had been to seek out Xaldin. How dare the bastard deny him! He should feel privileged, no honored, that he had come to him first.

“Why? You want it too. Don’t try to tell me you don’t.” XI shifted, rolling his hips as much as he was able, brushing against the tip of Xaldin’s cock, the column reaching up towards him, despite the Dragoon’s protests and restraining hands.

Xaldin shivered, frowning up at the pink haired Nobody. He’d been ambushed as soon as the Assassin had returned, finding himself with an arm full of raging Nobody. It hadn’t taken long for both of them to shed all of their clothes and Xaldin had been all but pinned onto his bed, a very insistent Marluxia straddling his hips, thighs holding him in place. But he’d made up his mind the last time they’d been together.

“Of course I want you. But I refuse to hurt you.”

Marluxia threw up his hands, glaring down at the dreadlocked Nobody. “Oh for fuck’s sake! How many times do we have to go through this? I’ll be fine! I’m not delicate, I’m not-“

“I know you’re not a girl. If you were, I wouldn’t want you.” Xaldin sighed, rubbing the skin he’d been gripping. “We did it your way last time. This time, it’s my way.”

Marluxia narrowed his eyes, closing his mouth. He didn’t want Xaldin’s way. He wanted it hard and fast. He could deal with pain. If he could just distract III enough, just for a moment, he could slip past the hands-

Both XI and III’s heads snapped to the side as Xaldin’s door opened. The distraction, while not planned for, was enough to shake Xaldin’s grip. Marluxia sank down unexpectedly, finding himself impaled by a familiar hardness, his back arching, eyes rolling back, letting out a satisfied if startled moan. Finally…  
Xaldin let out a choked moan, head pressing back against the bed, struggling to keep from arching up. Somehow he always ended up losing when it came to Marluxia. With his brain turned to liquid, he momentarily forgot the intrusion almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Luxord lifted a brow, taking in the scene before him. Xaldin under Marluxia on the bed, both naked, both frozen, arched. This could be a lot more fun than he’d expected. Smirking, he crossed his arms, eyeing both bodies. 

“Don’t ya ever lock yer door mate?”

Xaldin managed to crack open an eye, glaring over at the blonde standing in his doorway. His open doorway. Again. The situation was entirely too familiar. He growled lowly, but none of the Nobodies present could tell if it was because of Luxord’s intrusion or Marluxia’s sudden shift.

“Luxord… Do you even know the meaning of the word ‘knock’?” With a frown, he retightened his fingers on Marluxia’s hips, eyes still on the Gambler. Gods. “And shut the door!”

Luxord rolled his eyes, stepping in and closing the door. Xaldin was so touchy. “If ya locked the door, I’d knock.” He smirked, blue eyes sliding over the bodies before him once more. Xaldin was just barely coherent, his focus drifting, much more interested in reveling in the feeling of his cock buried inside of the Assassin. Marluxia was too busy panting to pay much attention to Luxord at all, his head bowed, hands resting on the Dragoon’s chest. The look suited him, the Gambler decided. It made him look almost innocent. Of course, the illusion didn’t last long.

Why did things never work the way he wanted them to? Just once, couldn’t he get his way? He’d only been looking out for Marluxia’s well being, only wanted to show him how it could be if they took their time. But Luxord had managed to tangle himself up in everything. Again. Maybe he did it on purpose… Fuck. If Marluxia kept moving his hips like that… He could barely focus as it was.

The Assassin slit his eyes open, looking down at Xaldin, his lips curling ever so slowly. It hadn’t worked out the way he’d been planning, but he’d managed to win anyway. He didn’t want slow and gentle. Today was a day for fast and hard and rough and… Where had Luxord gone? It never seemed to bode well when the Gambler disappeared. He sucked in a breath and arched, pressing down hard onto Xaldin when a hand wrapped around his cock, drawing a moan from both Nobodies. But both of the Dragoon’s were still on his hips.

“Don’t stop just because I’m here. Xaldin just might explode if ya did.” Luxord grinned, rubbing over Marluxia’s arousal slowly, his other hand moving to unzip his coat, letting the leather part. He pressed in close to the Assassin, sighing in contentment when skin met skin, his lips seeking out the pale neck, gliding over.

Xaldin watched the two above him, brows furrowed. Once his brain could work again, he attempted vainly to decide what to do. One part of him really wanted to fuck Marluxia. But there was also a part that wanted to throttle Luxord. Of course, that part was warring with the part that wanted to fuck Luxord… Every part shut up when Marluxia leaned back against the Gambler with a groan, hips beginning to roll, working himself on Xaldin. The Dragoon watched him lift his arms, curling them back around Luxord’s neck, head tipped to the side, eyes closed. In that instant, his spine melted. And his cock twitched.

“Beauty, ain’t he?” Luxord grinned over Marluxia’s shoulder, running his free hand up and down over the Assassin’s chest and stomach, his other hand moving lazily over Marluxia’s cock, pulling soft whines from the pink-haired Nobody. He gave Marluxia a gentle push. 

“Wanna taste ‘im?” Loathe as he was to give up the contact, the sight of the two of them would be worth it. He stayed close, pressing in tight to Marluxia’s back, hands still moving, caressing the bare skin.

Xaldin groaned, arching his hips up, beginning to move with XI, reaching a hand up to tangle it into the wild hair, pulling him close to take the kiss Luxord had been tempting him with, his other hand reaching to join Luxord’s on Marluxia’s cock, making the Nobody shudder, a squeal muffled between XI and III.

Luxord chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Marluxia’s ear as the Assassin shifted his arms, letting go of the Gambler to brace his hands against Xaldin’s shoulders, using the leverage to work himself harder on the Dragoon, reluctantly breaking the kiss to suck in a breath, leaning back against Luxord again.

“Ah, fuck…” Marluxia ground down and back, letting his eyes roll, a hand finding Luxord’s hip while the other slid to rest on Xaldin’s belly. He wanted to feel them both, needed it.

The Gambler and Dragoon groaned in unison, Xaldin moving his hand faster, Luxord rubbing himself against the Assassin’s back. Marluxia held them both without even realizing it. Luxord rested his forehead against XI’s back, letting out a deep ‘Mmm’ of appreciation.

“Ya feel good, love.”

Marluxia smiled lazily, rolling his hips again, moving on Xaldin while grinding against Luxord. Gods, it was heaven between them. It felt better than anything had a right to. And if he dwelled on it long enough, it might just make him challenge the theory about Nobodies and emotions. But he certainly didn’t have the inclination to just then.

He curled an arm back, hooking it around Luxord’s neck once more, tipping his head back and to the side to nibble at the Gambler’s jaw line, his other hand reaching back between them in an angle that somehow managed not to be awkward. The Assassin found the bulge of Luxord’s cock, still trapped in the tight pants and stabbing into his back, rubbing lightly, giving a little squeeze. He purred at the throaty groan the move got, opening his eyes just enough to look out under dark lashes.

“So do you.” He gave the waist of the Gambler’s pants a tug, pulling him that much closer, demanding access, which Luxord quickly granted.

He moved his hands from Marluxia’s skin for as short a time as possible, opening his pants, wriggling to push them down, out of the way. His hands returned to Marluxia’s skin, gliding over the flat planes, groaning desperately as Marluxia’s hand found him again, palming his cock eagerly.

Xaldin growled, watching the two. They seemed… comfortable with each other. Far more comfortable than he would have ever imagined. More comfortable than most friends would be. His brain couldn’t decide whether he should be jealous or calling up steamy images of the two together. It wasn’t a stretch by any means. He had his own personal show, right there in front of him. On him. Around him.

The growl turned into a groan when Luxord turned his head with a growl of his own to capture Marluxia’s lips, hot, demanding. Didn’t they know just what they were doing to him here? And the Assassin was still moving on him, grinding, riding him at a smoldering, steady pace that was flaying his nerves. He thrust his hips up when he couldn’t stand to just watch anymore, tightening his fingers on Marluxia’s hips, satisfied with the gasp he got, effectively breaking their kiss.

He regretted the loss. Hot, wet, needy… Everything a kiss should be. But the sight of Marluxia moving on Xaldin, head tipped back and to the side, cheek nearly resting on his shoulder, eyes rolled back… That was worth it. He was surprised a moment later by a breathy chuckle, finding those deep brown eyes on him once more, barely visible through slitted lids.

“So you have it in, hmm?”

Luxord blinked once, then laughed, giving a nod and nuzzling his cheek against Marluxia’s looking over his shoulder, down at Xaldin.

“Mmhm. Special request.” He grinned, wiggling both brows playfully.

“Ooo…” The sound answered both the comment and the sharp thrust of Xaldin’s hips. “Someone has stories for later…” He lapsed back into incoherent noises, moving faster, unable to ignore Xaldin’s thrusts, his hand moving to tug Luxord along, the Gambler pressed tightly to his back, groaning softly in his ear.

Xaldin was too far gone to pay the comments any attention. He needed release, needed to feel himself explode deep inside of XI, to feel Luxord shudder while pressed to his skin. He didn’t have to wait long.

Marluxia lost it first, arching sharply against Luxord, hips thrusting hard down onto Xaldin, letting out that sound. The sound Xaldin had come to associate with liquid fire and freezing pleasure. He still wasn’t convinced it was possible for a human throat to make such a sound. He came just after, the muscles rippling around his cock, tightening, milking his orgasm from him, taking every drop he could offer. Luxord came at nearly the same time, finding Marluxia’s fingers tight and unforgiving around him, stroking quickly, demanding that he follow them. He was more than happy to comply, burying his face against the back of Marluxia’s shoulder with a muffled _‘Fuck’_.

They all sagged to the bed, Xaldin going limp, limbs splayed. Marluxia slipped to one side to settle next to the Dragoon, an arm and a leg thrown over him. Luxord took the other side, sinking down slowly, kicking off his pants and resting his head against Xaldin’s shoulder, and arm touching Marluxia’s, leg mimicking the Assassin’s.

Xaldin found himself surrounded, a warm body pressed to either side. And he didn’t care. It was comforting. He felt wanted. He smiled softly, closing his eyes, content enough to ignore the mess of warm, sticky liquid smeared across his form.

It would have been only too easy to fall asleep. Especially when a hand pulled the sheets over the three of them. That might have been Marluxia. But before Xaldin could drift off, he found lips pressed to his own. He responded to the gentle touch, pressing softly, lips parting for the questing tongue. His own dueled with it lazily, rolling and sliding. Until he encountered a hard ball.

Blinking his eyes open, he broke the kiss, looking up at Luxord, Marluxia’s words and the Gamblers floating back to his mind. He cocked a brow questioningly, met with a mischievous grin.

Luxord flicked his tongue slowly, showing off the silver rod, tipped on each end by a glinting ball. “Told ya.”

Marluxia chuckled from his other side as Xaldin rolled his eyes, snagging the Gambler’s neck, drawing him in for another kiss.

“Can’t you just pass out like a normal person?”

Receiving a smirk, he chuckled himself, snaking an arm around each Nobody. Sighing, he relaxed, his eyes slipping closed once more as Marluxia drifted off next to him and Luxord resettled himself, the two of them following XI, slowly surrendering to sleep’s siren call.


End file.
